


Welcome to THE FAMILY

by TheFlyingAngels



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily, Batfamily is a Mess (DCU), Damian's first Day, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlyingAngels/pseuds/TheFlyingAngels
Summary: Damian's first day. (In my version)
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Damian Wayne, Damian Wayne & Everyone, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne
Kudos: 13





	Welcome to THE FAMILY

Dick's POV

Bruce went to see Talia, he said it was an emergency, I wonder what that woman is up to this time. He even asked everyone to be here, I MEAN IT EVERYONE! And i have a bad feeling about this... 

DING DONG!

Finally the door bell! It must be him! Everyone was sitting in the living room, jay, Tim, Cass, Steph, Babs and me. Alfred opened the door. I heard him say :  
"greetings sir" And then silence...  
Bruce entered the room, saying everyone was curious is an understatement... AND THEN:

" everyone I want you to meet your brother, he is my biological son... from Talia" he said as a young boy entered the room and stood next to him, his eyes were emerald green, his hair was black and he looked a lot like Bruce! IT WAS THE CUTEST THING- PERSON I HAVE EVER SEEN!  
He was wearing a ninja suit? PROBALY. Bruce continued " Talia never told me about him, but now Deathstroke is after the al Ghuls, he has already killed Ra's and some other assassins. He is after Talia and her- our son, we must protect him, so he is one of us now" he said and everyone was silent and too SHOCKED. There was an uncomfortable silence, so we can process things.

I broke the silence and looked at the kid "so what's your name ? I am Richard Grayson, call me dick" I said softly. " Damian" he answered not making eye contact, and his voice sounded so cold? Tim came next " Hello Damian, I am timothy drake, call me Tim" Damian looked at him with a questioning look, Jason was next "hey.., mine is Jason Todd" "I am Cassandra Cain" she said "I am Stephanie! Nice to meet you" she exclaimed "And I am Barbara Gordon" she told him smiling.

Damian was still looking at us with a questioning look.

Damian's P.O.V

WHAT THE HELL HOW MANY OF THEM IS THERE!! IS THIS AN ORPHANAGE???, THIS MUST BE AN ADOPTION CENTER!?!? Or maybe father kidnapped them? why not? after all he is Batman...

"Damian, Tim, Jason, dick and Cass are your adopted siblings. Steph and Barbara are the family friends " 

they were all looking at me I feel so uncomfortable! Then there was another uncomfortable silence.

"You don't talk much do you ?" Grayson said, I looked at father he knew I wanted him to say something "Damian is anti-social, he didn't talk to anyone at the league of assassins so maybe we should all sit down and try to know him more, are you ok with it Damian ?" Father said, I wasn't AT ALL okay with his idea of interrogating to me, but... I had no choice "fine" I said very calmly. We all sat down I was next to father on a couch. " So Dami, wait can I call you Dami ?" Brown asked "I prefer being called by my actual name" I said in my best behavior, she only chuckled, "So DAMIAN how old are you ?" Todd said "10" I answered. My head was hurting from the fight I had with Slade! I can't believe I lost! " Damian what do you know about gotham ?" Father asked getting me out of my thoughts. I looked at him for a second and then I answered "Well, mother taught me that Gotham is a dangerous city and well... you protect it ? That's all I know..." WOW I sounded too stupid! "Well yeah, but u know there is more right?" Todd said. I looked at him, Was there more? I didn't know?   
and then everyone started EXCLAIMING about how I didn't know anything about GOTHAM. AND HOW ADORABLE I WAS... I AM NOT ADORABLE NOT AT ALL... NOW I AM BLUSHING. this day is getting worst by the second!

"Damian you are Robin now" Father said before leaving the room. 

and then Todd said "Welcome to the gang, Let's just hope you won't die in your first days" 

WAIT WHAT-

**Author's Note:**

> THE BATFAM AREN'T SURPRISED- THEY ARE USED TO HAVING A NEW MEMEBER EVERY FEW YEARS!
> 
> hope u enjoyed this!  
> leave comments and kudos!


End file.
